


In The Hands Of The Enemy

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pick who dies, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020, kind of open ending, they all need a hug tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 2 - Kidnapping, Pick Who Dies---Tony was going to kill Hydra. He didn't care what it would take, he didn't care if it would take the next five years of his life, he was going to track down every single little scraggly member who remained, and he was going to make them pay.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In The Hands Of The Enemy

Tony was going to kill Hydra. He didn't care what it would take, he didn't care if it would take the next five years of his life, he was going to track down every single little scraggly member who remained, and he was going to make them pay.

He didn't know whether Hydra had given this group an order somehow, or if they had taken the initiative, but Peter and May had been snatched off the street, and Tony had been grabbed on his way to SI and the entire thing was just a little too professional for Tony to be comfortable.

The room they were trapped in was surprisingly clean, white tile floors and white painted walls which would show any dirt which appeared on it. There were large windows which took up one full wall, the vast view overlooking the sea with no other land in sight, which was probably why their prison hadn't bothered with bars or cold stone walls. They didn't have their suits - they had been grabbed during a normal day - and escaping from the windows would mean certain death.

Tony had spent the first week there trying to find any escape possible, never getting to the stage when he tried any because none of them would work. He gave up at the start of the second week, realising that he had better things to be focusing on, for example making sure Peter and May were doing okay.

So far nothing had happened, but none of them were naïve enough to think that it was going to stay that way. They were there for a reason, they just might have to wait some time to find out what the reason was.

\---

"Good morning May, good morning Tony, good morning vast and unyielding ocean, good morning prison," Peter said with a loud sigh, like he had been for the last two weeks. Tony was sure it would start getting annoying very soon, but so far he was just listening to it with vague fondness. They all needed to do something to stop them from going insane, and if Peter wanted to say good morning to their situation, then he wasn't going to stop him.

"Good morning prisoners," someone said from just inside the room. Tony couldn't see a door, but figured that they must have just walked through one to get there. "Have you had a good stay so far?"

"Oh yeah," Tony said with a roll of his eyes, "been amazing. I love the view by the way. And of course the fact we are locked in here."

"Always glad to provide," they snarked back, rolling their eyes as well. "Peter, come with me."

Tony watched Peter's eyes widen in confusion and fear, and he knew he couldn't just sit back and let this happen. Peter was just a kid, and Hydra was not his fight.

"No. Take me if you need someone. Leave the kid alone." He stood up fluidly, walking to stand between the Hydra agent and Peter, smiling ever so slightly when he saw that Peter had done the same thing with May, probably when the agent first walked in.

"Peter, are you going to follow me, or will I have to be a bit more persuasive?" They flipped their jacket, and for just a moment their belt was visible, the gun attached to it shining in the light from the window.

Tony already knew what Peter was going to do, he just wished that he was wrong.

"Okay, no need to do anything hasty," Peter said, his voice surprisingly calm as he stood up. "I'm coming with you."

The Hydra agent smiled, a little too much teeth, the entire look of them sending chills through Tony's body and freezing his blood. He couldn't just let the kid follow this person to who knows where, but he couldn't intervene either. Not without risking everyone's lives.

"Good choice. Come on then, you'll see those two in just a couple of minutes." They grabbed onto Peter's arm, levelled a threatening glance at both Tony and May, and then opened the door which seemed to appear from nowhere, slipping through it and dragging Peter with them and disappearing from their view.

The thought of what could be happening to Peter would have been enough to drive anyone who knew him to insanity, so Tony had to ignore it. He needed to find a way to get out, not go mental.

"Will he be okay?" May was a lot calmer than Tony would have expected, but then again she was Peter's guardian, she had probably expected to get kidnapped at some point. 

"He's a strong kid." They both know it's true, they both know it's not really an answer.

\---

It was two hours - judging from how the sun changed position - before the Hydra agent came back. It was the same one as before, a satisfied smile on their face which only grew when they saw how worried May and Tony were looking, even if they tried to hide it.

"Come on then Mr and Mrs Helicopter," they smirk, "let's get you back with the kiddo."

Tony had no idea what was going on, but he didn't let his fear show in his body language. He squared his shoulders and followed the grunt in front of him. He was ready to do anything to keep Peter and May safe.

The room they were led to was very similar to their old one, but with no windows. Peter was sat in the middle, staring at something in his lap, and Tony knew straight away that something was wrong.

"Peter?"

"Go on kiddo," a voice cackled from a speaker in the wall, "you know what you have to do."

"Underoos what's going on?"

"I- they-" Peter stopped and just listlessly held up the object he'd had in his lap.

It was a gun.

"One will die, two will live and we will let them go," the speaker tells them, "Peter gets to choose between you two."

The room is dead silent for a very long moment.

Tony hated the thought of Peter having to do something like this… but he and May deserved long and happy lives, and Tony had done more than enough to earn an ending like this one.

"Peter we both know what you have to do," Tony sighed, "I've lived a good life, but you and May need to go on."

"The world needs Iron man," May said quietly, a fire burning in her gaze. She was willing to sacrifice herself, but Tony couldn't let that happen.

"And Peter needs you."

"I need both of you!" Peter yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tony saw something flash in his eyes, a decision maybe, but Peter spoke again before he could ask what happened. "I'm sorry."

Tony barely had time to see what was happening before the gun was to Peter's head and the trigger was pulled. He expected Peter to slump to the floor, to die, to bleed out slowly while May and Tony had to watch the light drain from his eyes.

But he didn't.

"It was a blank…" Peter muttered, eyes wide in shock and possibly relief, his hands shaking.

May didn't waste another second, throwing herself forward to pull Peter into a tight hug, while Tony looked around for some clue of what was going on.

"Don't you dare ever do that again," May whispered over and over and over. 

"Thirty years we've been here," the voice over the speaker crackled, "taking people and their families from all over the world. You are the first to pass."

Tony squinted, what could that possibly mean? Peter clearly passes some test or another, bit why? Why would Hydra do this?

A white gas had filled the room while Tony had been lost in his thoughts, and despite trying his best, sleep was dragging him down.

\---

They woke up later that day, the sun just starting to dip below the horizon, back in New York with no idea how they had managed to get back, but an overwhelming relief to be alive and free once more.

They didn't tell anyone what had happened, too confused to even begin explaining it, but Tony had FRIDAY search for the facility, and any other information she could find on what had happened.

It turned out that the rest of the Avengers had been desperately searching for them, for the entirety of the three weeks they had been gone, and hadn't found a single thing.

Tony did what he could to forget, to never think about what could have happened, and what did happen, but sometimes he would look at the sky in the middle of the night, while up late working in his lab, and he would ask himself the questions he would never stop wondering about.

He never got an answer.

He had the feeling that it was better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and comments mean a lot to me!!  
> Have an awesome week!!


End file.
